


This Place I’ll Build with You

by sleepydanceur



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepydanceur/pseuds/sleepydanceur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin and Taemin move in together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Place I’ll Build with You

**Author's Note:**

> For Emily, I love you to bits and pieces!!! ♥ ;u; Hope you like it!! ^0^

“My back is killing me,” Jongin groans after setting his box down, gingerly straightening up with a hand pressed against the base of his spine. Taemin lowers the box in his own arms, pushing his sweaty bangs out of his eyes with a huff. 

“Why did we pick the middle of summer to move in together,” he grumbles, but there’s no heat in his voice. He stops to peck Jongin quickly on the cheek before stepping past him to get another loaded box from downstairs. 

Sighing, Jongin stares around at their bare apartment; there’s a _lot_ of work to do. He rummages around in his bag until he finds his mp3 player and speaker, turning the volume up on a random playlist. 

The music works, getting them both in a better mood to load and unpack, dancing around to the beat as they fill the floor space with more and more boxes. Taemin pulls his shirt off after a while, tossing it aside and Jongin follows suit with his own. 

It’s easy to get distracted by the music and the way Taemin moves. He goes all out, rolling his hips to the beat and slinking closer to Jongin when he catches him staring for too long. Laughing, Jongin joins him, dancing and gyrating his hips until they’re so close, they’re rubbing against each other. It’s too hot for it but Jongin steps in closer anyway, grinding up against Taemin’s crotch and watches him bite his lip. Resting a hand against his hipbone, Taemin grinds back and leans in to press his lips into Jongin’s throat. He grazes his teeth along the skin lightly, sending a shiver up his spine before sucking a mark just below his jaw. 

Gasping, Jongin fists a hand in Taemin’s hair to pull him away and crushes their mouths together instead. He licks into his mouth, kissing him heatedly and tugs lightly on his hair so he can swallow down his moan. Curling their tongues together, Taemin hooks a hand around the back of Jongin’s neck, his hips still pressing against his own. He moans when Taemin sucks on his tongue, tugging Taemin’s lower lip between his teeth in turn. 

The kiss is fervent, punctuated by whines and harsh breathing when they break off for a moment to gulp in some air before leaning in again. 

“The boxes,” Jongin finally manages breathlessly in between kisses. “There’s still a lot, we should–”

He flattens a hand on Taemin’s chest but can’t find it in him to push him away despite his words. Taemin breaks off anyway, groaning at the thought as he presses his forehead into Jongin’s cheek. 

“Yeah. We should.”

Jongin bites his lip as Taemin pulls away from him reluctantly, turning to walk out the door again. Acting quickly, he throws his hand out to latch onto Taemin’s wrist, yanking him back around. He pulls him back in to kiss him again, grinning when Taemin laughs into his mouth.   
Somehow Taemin manages to kick the door shut with his foot before stumbling forward into Jongin, pushing him back among the stacked boxes.

Jongin can feel his pants getting tight and when Taemin pushes their crotches together again, he can feel how hard he is too. Snaking a hand down between them, Jongin cups him through his pants, swallowing down Taemin’s sharp gasp. 

Impatiently, he yanks at Taemin’s belt buckle, working it open as Taemin reaches out to shuck Jongin’s pants down too. Kicking off their underwear, they sink down in a heap on the single rug they’ve brought with them and Jongin’s so hard by now it aches. Straddling Taemin’s thighs, he reaches over for the lube and condoms he has stashed in his bag. 

Sliding his hand behind him, Jongin opens himself up quickly, unable to wait much longer. He pushes in two slick fingers, scissoring himself before sliding in a third. His pace is frantic, holding himself back until Taemin has rolled a condom onto his cock before immediately lifting himself over it. Despite the urgency, Taemin keeps a sturdy grip on Jongin’s hips as he lowers himself, slowing him enough to keep him from hurting himself. 

Bracing himself with a hand on Taemin’s chest, Jongin lowers himself down with a drawn out groan, eyes squeezing shut tightly. He pauses for a moment, stilling as he tries to let the burn of the stretch subside before moving. His thighs tremble with the effort, even with Taemin’s fingers pressing soothing circles into his skin. Sinking down the rest of the way, Jongin’s mouth falls open at the fullness, digging his nails into Taemin’s shoulders.

Taking a deep breath, he rolls his hips tentatively and Taemin groans loudly, his grip tightening around Jongin’s waist, fingers pressing into his skin. Trying to set up a rhythm, Jongin rolls his hips harder, bouncing in his lap as Taemin meets his hips, thrusting up deep and slow. 

He watches as Taemin slams his head back against the floor, panting harshly and moaning when Jongin clenches around him. He pounds his hips up harder in response when Jongin’s pace grows erratic, bracing his feet firmly against the floor to push himself up harder. 

Jongin keeps his balance with his palms on Taemin’s chest, throwing his head back, slack jawed and keening as Taemin thrusts into the right spot again and again. He’s seeing explosions of lights in the back of his eyelids, the sounds of Taemin’s ragged moans shooting straight to his cock. He’s leaving trails of precum along Taemin’s stomach, his cock painfully hard and desperately needing friction. 

Taemin reaches up to pry his fingers off his chest, lacing them together before bringing their linked hands above his head. The movement brings Jongin down low enough that Taemin can arch up to kiss him sloppily, snapping his hips up faster. 

Jongin can feel his release burning in the pit of his stomach, losing his rhythm as he fucks himself desperately on Taemin’s cock. His own cock is caught between their stomachs but the friction is barely enough. Grinning against his lips, Taemin _finally_ reaches down to take him into his hand, smearing the precum along his shaft before stroking him in time with his thrusts. Jongin’s back bows at the touch, crying out brokenly, feeling like there’s liquid fire searing through his veins. 

Dropping his head down onto the jut of Taemin’s shoulder, he keens into his skin, feeling the vibrations of Taemin’s throat under his lips as he moans. Taemin fucks into him harder, his hips starting to stutter in an effort to keep going. His back arches off the ground when he comes, choking on his cries of Jongin’s name as they climax together. 

Jongin slumps bonelessly on Taemin’s heaving chest, only mildly grossed out by the cum sticking to their bellies between them as he nuzzles his face into the warmth of Taemin’s neck. He slides his full weight off him, snuggling into Taemin’s side instead and listens to his breathing. They don’t bother moving, having nowhere else to lie anyway in the bare apartment. 

Taemin pants into his hair, curling an arm around Jongin’s shoulders to keep him close against him. The warmth of their bodies is comfortable, sated as their limbs still thrum from their release. Jongin feels his eyelids growing heavy, smiling drowsily as Taemin plays with his fingers idly. 

“I’m glad we have a home together,” he mumbles into Taemin’s skin, trying to put words to the way his heart feels too big for his ribs. 

Taemin hums, pressing a kiss into the crown of his head and turns to slot a knee snugly in between Jongin’s thighs.

 

They get up eventually, dragging their heavy limbs up off the floor and helping each other pull their clothes back on once they’ve cleaned off the mess on their stomachs. Jongin pulls Taemin back into his chest again once they’re done though; not quite ready to go back to hoisting heavy boxes up the stairs.

The next song that plays is as fast paced as the others but they don’t rush anyway; instead they sway on the spot slowly, and Taemin seems content to press their cheeks together as Jongin rubs circles into his back.

When they finally bring up everything, the light outside is dimming, throwing a warm orange glow over everything. Taking a breather out on their new balcony, Jongin leans his elbows on the metal railing and takes in the view stretching out before them. Taemin joins him moments later with two bottles of beer, fresh out of the cooler they’d brought with them. 

They stand quietly beside each other by the railing, their hips bumping lightly as they sip their drinks. The sun begins to set behind the buildings in the distance, its light ebbing gradually until it is almost gone. 

It’s beautiful, Jongin thinks, swinging the bottle by the neck between his fingers. It’s _beautiful_ and his heart swells at the thought of this being the first of many that he can come out here to watch the sun set with Taemin because this is their _home_.

Leaning over, Jongin noses into Taemin’s space, waiting until he tilts his head to face him before pressing their lips together. They kiss languidly, taking their time with gentle swipes of their tongues and the soft slide of their lips against each other. Jongin reaches up with his free hand to brush his finger along Taemin’s cheek, tracing the line of his jaw. Taemin breaks off first, holding his gaze wordlessly before leaning in again to press his smile into Jongin’s lips with a long, tender kiss. 

They stay out on the balcony until they’ve drained their bottles of beer and it has grown almost too dark to see.

“Hey,” Taemin turns to Jongin suddenly, his eyes curving as he smiles excitedly. “C’mon, I wanna try something.”

He takes the empty bottle from Jongin’s hand, setting it down beside his own on the floor before tugging him back inside. Jongin follows him out the door of their apartment and up the stairs until they reach the rooftop. 

Somehow, they manage to climb onto the roof of the tiny washroom, settling down with their legs dangling over the edge. Like this, they can almost see the entire city spread out below them; a sea of bright lights to make the night feel alive. It’s a breathtaking view, but it’s nothing next to the peaceful smile spreading on Taemin’s lips.

He lies back and tugs Jongin down beside him to look up at the stars above them instead. They’re much clearer from up here without the city lights to dim them out.

“I’m happy,” Taemin murmurs quietly, his tone more serious now than it’s been all day. He’s still looking up at the stars. “I’m really happy.”

Jongin smiles and finds his hand, pressing their palms together and squeezes lightly. He doesn’t say anything because he doesn’t have to.


End file.
